


Lets buy a clue.

by Gigi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that John can't really show his love. It's a dangerous game to play.. show when it dawns on him that he might really love on him, Rodney feels..well stupid.. it is a very odd feeling in deed. </p><p>It;s a good thing for everyone that Rodney is a very smart man for real or they would really had died a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets buy a clue.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you see any mistakes, this an old story and hubby hasn't has a chance to fix it yet. I did fix a few things. New stories soon.

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Prompt: Not Given Lightly - Chris Knox 

Rodney/John  
Rated G? 

They didn't really need great big shows of love nor did they need to tell anyone. At least that's what Rodney always told himself. He had to believe that because it meant that John was happy with him. It meant that everything was alright. Rodney could still find himself unsure of himself when it came to how he landed someone as great as John. Perhaps thats why when good US of A finely got a leader with some brains and finally signed a bill that allowed gays in the military that Rodney found himself questioning himself just a little. 

It was really pointless, it wasn't as if he thought that John would start wearing rainbow colored shirts and hanging all over him in the mess hall. It just felt strange that things kept going the way they always had. John still flirted with girls off world, through he never did disappear with them, not sense they started dating really. He just flirted. It was just flirting. It shouldn't bother Rodney.

Nor should it bother when some on base would make eyes at John, now some of the guys more openly would eye him. Which made Rodney's blood boil and Ronon give him an amused look. Rodney didn't understand why this would bother him so much. It wasn't as if John didn't love him.

Right?

Rodney was very sure that he was working himself up over nothing at all. John cared about him, showed him each time they were alone together. It didn't seem right that he wanted John to do something out in the open.  
\-----

It was just another busy day in the city, the kind that meant they would die any second if they didn't come up with some great plain to save the day. Rodney was working on that plain now and working his fingers to the bone typing into the computer and running testing trying to figure out what would save them.

John had just came into the lab in his normal easy way as if they weren't all facing death and pain at the hands of the Wraith, Rodney glared at him for a moment trying to deny to himself that seeing that easy smile had any power over him at all. Even if he felt himself relax just sightly. John had this power about him that always seem to be able to command cool and control over himself and Rodney as well.

“What's up Rodney?” John asked as he leaned over the back of Rodney's chair, “Got anything yet?”

“No, I don't have anything, I'm sure we're going to die this time," Rodney glared at his computer, "Maybe our good luck has run out.” Some where in the lab Zelenka gave a rather loud snort as if he didn't believe Rodney was having this break down just yet, normally he saved it for when he has been working on something for Twenty hours not ten.

“We're not going to die, McKay.” John's hand fall on the back of Rodney's neck, soothing the tired sore muscles there. “We have been through this enough times and you can get us through this." Rodney closed his eyes for listening to John.

Perhaps it wasn't that he was giving up hope but just his need to hear John say everything was alright. His heart stopped for a moment as he felt John's thumb press into his skin. It felt good, more importantly John was doing this in front of a lab full of people.

How many times had John done this? In this lab? Or touched him like this? Rodney felt like double over laughing as it all hit him. John wasn't changing because he suddenly allowed out. No, he would go on the same and that was alright because it was clear that they meant something to each other. He turned his face towards John and the idea hit him on the head like lightening. He knew how to save the city, “OH! I'm smart! I got!”

John laughed at him. But Rodney shrug it off and went about saving the city again.  
\-----  
(Later that night in bed.)

“You love me.”

“And?”

“Nothing.” Rodney grinned and buried his face in to the curve of John's neck and shoulder.

“You're losing it McKay.” John pressed a kiss to Rodney's forehead, “Going mad.”

“Yep but you don't care 'cause you love me.” Rodney half song already drifting to sleep.

John watched him, waiting until he heard the light snoring that meant Rodney was out for the night. “Yeah, McKay, I do.” 

`````````


End file.
